


【龄龙】惊，年轻男子办公室做鸭……

by yinzhiping



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinzhiping/pseuds/yinzhiping
Relationships: 张九龄/王九龙, 龄龙
Kudos: 50





	【龄龙】惊，年轻男子办公室做鸭……

01  
“哥，你知道张九龄在哪一层吗?”  
前台小哥抬头，看见的是一张花瓣眼粉红唇的年轻男人。  
这种感觉很奇妙，这个年轻人挺高大的，可偏偏神情单纯，又是好漂亮好天然的脸蛋，虽然说话有那么点大舌头，却也只让人觉得娇憨可爱。  
年轻人似乎等的有点不耐烦，于是又软着嗓子沙沙哑哑叫了声哥。  
前台回了神，问:“您有预约吗，如果没有预约我不能让您上去。”  
“昂?”年轻人疑惑地歪着头，有点无措地扣着裤子上的太阳花，“我不知道，只是他让我现在来找他，我是不是不能上去了?”  
前台想了想，就提议:“我给您打个电话吧。”  
“谢谢您嘞。”  
年轻人乖乖地坐在沙发上，从外套口袋里掏出一根棒棒糖，低眉顺眼地撕着包装纸，骨节分明的手跟着红色的包装纠缠，特招人眼，有进来的男人女人都不自觉朝那儿多看一眼。  
粉色的糖果被艳红色的舌头包着，跟着牙齿一起卷进旁边的腮肉里，左换换右换换，最后两指夹着，有一下没一下地舔着。  
“张经理说您能进去了。”  
年轻人鼓起的右脸带着笑，眼睛笑成眼尾尖尖，实在是有趣，礼貌地说谢谢。  
直到年轻人上了电梯，前台才不由自主地松了口气。

02  
王九龙倚着玻璃门，笑脸盈盈地扣门直到张九龄懒洋洋地看了他。  
“九龄，我还没见过你穿这么正式。”  
“你没见过的东西还多了。”  
张九龄头也不抬，肉圆的脸蛋跟个孩子似得鼓着，偏偏这人身上气质稳，脸一沉跟大佬出街一样。王九龙舔了舔后槽牙，舌面上放着的糖，粉的红的色情的要命。  
反手关了门，王九龙一步一解扣，等长腿一跨坐到了张九龄面前，已经是松松垮垮一扯就能掉的地步了。  
张九龄抬头，湿濡的糖果塞进了嘴里。  
“别皱着脸，还怪可爱的。”王九龙捏着张九龄脸，半是稀奇半是恶趣味，前两天剪的寸头现在已经长了点，那点子痞气跟着甜，混合的顶好。  
张九龄也不恼，只是手顺着王九龙的腰探进去，眼睛微微睁大。王九龙抬了抬屁股，一条腿踩在椅子上，双手搂着张九龄脖子，就凑在耳边小声问:满意吗，我被磨得好难受你给泄个火呗哥。  
净是那骚样，张九龄嗤了一声，干脆抬着王九龙腿，把人压到桌面上，顺着屁股缝拿出手来，湿淋淋的水光潋滟，指尖分开还能看见一道水丝儿。  
“早上接活了?”张九龄问。  
“净这个，净糟蹋我，我屁股就被几个人干过你还不知道吗?”王九龙的白脸皮微微泛红，嘴上也是没把的主，这话没说完，屁股那洞就被两根手指操持进去了。  
王九龙这眼泪就啪嗒掉下来一大颗，砸在白纸上晕开，就好像真的是什么小姑娘被糟践的戏码似得。  
张九龄动作停了停，弯腰舔走了王九龙眼角的水珠。

03  
王九龙入这行的理由简单，就是买不起爱豆出的限量款帆布鞋，那两千美元的价格对于王九龙这种大手大脚的学生仔来说就有点吃力。  
可如果打工的话，看着明晃晃的限量五千双早，只能咬咬牙干脆接了活。  
第一个人就是张九龄，张九龄接了他的烟，并且问他喜欢冈本还是杜蕾斯?  
王九龙其实说不上这是他的好运气还是坏运气，那个第一次对于王九龙来说印象并不算好，只不过张九龄抬着他腿嘴里叼着根烟的样子实在撩人。  
至少发现了自己其实对男人也不是那么排斥。  
张九龄问他是不是第一次，王九龙点了点头。  
“以后还做吗?”张九龄眉眼上挑，很有点坏男人的样子。  
“怎么了?”王九龙只想买双鞋，张九龄出手挺阔绰，大概就张九龄这一个就够了，他再垫个一千八百的。  
“留个电话都方便。”  
张九龄这话结束，王九龙脑子里就冒出来召妓两个字。  
应该拒绝的，可是王九龙对上了张九龄透彻澄清的眼睛。如果拒绝了好像就不会再见面了，心里有这个预感，王九龙装出沉沦的样子欣然写下自己的手机号码，在张九龄的下巴那儿留下一个吻。

04  
王九龙很不习惯这种趴在桌上撅着屁股挨操的姿势，可是张九龄似乎很中意，每每来一回就总有半个小时是在趴着。  
胳膊都要压红了。王九龙心里腹诽，而张九龄就像知道了他的心不在焉，阴茎往里进的更深，好像要把精袋也一起塞进去。  
王九龙最是受不了这个，沙沙哑哑的嗓子软绵绵地嘤咛了几声，塌了自己腰去夹张九龄的阴茎——转过身去讨好地说:我好累你别让我站着了。——张九龄那个不解风情的男人只是亲了亲他的后颈，说给你加钱。  
王九龙被噎回去了，胸口闷了一股气，说:“我给你加钱，我要看着你脸。”  
没有哪家卖屁股的比王九龙更娇气了，好几次张九龄都问你这样的不会被那些有变态爱好的抽吗?  
你会抽我吗?那个时候的王九龙反问，带着很多的兴奋，屁股晃来晃去就怕张九龄不抽他。  
张九龄没随他心意，王九龙就遮了眼睛扬着调调说眼罩也行啊就那种大家都会玩的。  
而现在，张九龄倒是倚着他的心思了，抽出了自己湿漉漉的老二，在王九龙白的过分的屁股上滑了下，才把王九龙翻过来。  
王九龙满身都出了汗，身上就一件单衣，其他的都扔光了早就，那些露出来的皮肤和抹了蜜一样，实在勾人。张九龄扶着自己的鸡巴一下子就捅进去，王九龙发出了满足又充实的叹息。  
“就这么爽?”张九龄咬着王九龙挺立的奶头，“叫大声了让人家听见还以为我怎么你了。”  
假正经。王九龙说不出话，他被操得太舒服了，只能在心里骂张九龄表面上是个人内里面可比他都骚多了。

05  
王九龙找衣服的时候，张九龄只是擦了擦自己老二然后拉上拉链。  
嘁。他手机响了响，大概是钱到账了，干脆光着屁股大大咧咧坐到地上，打开手机里面是少见的大数目。王九龙挑了挑眉，张开嘴:你这是多打了两个零?  
“你觉得不够?”张九龄撑着脸看他，眼睛里俱是笑意。  
这下王九龙不明白什么意思了，他的脑瓜子只用来应付张九龄就已经不太够用了，也许这是张九龄对他这次的活很满意，可是他这次还凶了张九龄。王九龙突然脸色复杂起来，张九龄是不是不要让他再来了，这是封口费?  
指不定是找到女朋友了，和他划清界限了。  
“够，当然够。”王九龙从地上站起来，眼睛垂下去，鼻子一抽一抽，委委屈屈地蓄了一眼睛的水。  
“你哭什么?委屈你了?”张九龄不明所以地跟着去给王九龙擦眼泪，“你要是不愿意就不愿意哭个屁啊你。”  
“没这回事，我挺赚。”王九龙嗓子黏糊糊地说，“谁家做鸭能这么多钱，我以后一定不来烦你。”  
“什么东西!”张九龄叫起来，“我那是要你上岸，你做我男朋友行不行!”  
王九龙:?  
王九龙:??  
王九龙:!!!  
王九龙:♡✿ฺ  
“你这表情儿，还挺复杂?”张九龄闷哼一声，接住了扑上来一九四的王九龙，原谅他，他毕竟撑死了一米八。  
“我愿意的!”王九龙甜蜜蜜地说。  
“以后缺钱跟我说。”  
“嗯嗯!”  
“我就想说你这技术也就坑我一个了，别人要削你。”  
“削吧削吧爸爸，随便削。”  
“你刚刚上床的时候为什么不能这么有眼力见?”

END


End file.
